


Who's Your Daddy?

by victurius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mates, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: It starts out as a joke, Stiles calls Derek 'dad' when the alpha gives him a snappy order. What Stiles doesn't expect is how the joke seems to affect Derek...Or six times Stiles calls Derek 'daddy' and one time he does something about it.Repost: previously published on 18th April 2014 but deleted.





	Who's Your Daddy?

“Alright, _Dad_ ,” were the two little, normally insignificant, words that turned Derek’s world upside down.

It was a normal, cloudy afternoon in the autumn when Derek heard Stiles utter those words for the first time. There had been a recent run in with some witches who had come into the Beacon Hills territory and, although Derek and the rest of the pack had taken care of them pretty easy, the alpha wanted to regroup and so, he decided to arrange a pack meeting. That was how the eight pack members ended up sitting around Derek’s battered, wooden table in his loft.

“Do we need to be worried about anyone else encroaching on our territory?” Allison asked, persistent and protective as ever.

“I don’t think so,” Derek answered simply, glancing over at her across the table. “This territory is quite blatantly marked and I’m sure this is an isolated incident. However…” Derek trailed off and caught the eye of every pack member around the table. “That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t take precautions. Especially the more human and vulnerable members.” Derek tried not to let his gaze stray too obviously to Stiles, but he couldn’t help it. The teenager got the hint though.

“Oh wow, Derek, subtle as ever,” Stiles remarked snarkily as he rolled his eyes. From beside Stiles, Scott chuckled heartily and patted his friend on the back reassuringly.

“Stiles,” Derek replied in a stern tone. This was always the problem with Stiles, he didn’t like being told what to do and even if he acted like he would do it, he usually went ahead and did the opposite anyway. The way he acted with the Sheriff was proof of that. “It’s important that we keep you safe, just do as you’re told for once.”

“Alright, _Dad_ ,” Stiles remarked and snorted before standing up from his chair and picking up his backpack, nonchalantly. “We done here?”

No response came from the alpha who was currently struggling not to die from a mental breakdown. It was no secret to himself that he’d had a long-standing crush on Stiles ever since… Well, ever since he met him really. However, there had been a huge part of him that managed to repress every instinct that told him to _claim, bite, mark_ until Stiles went ahead and said the one thing that turned the power-hungry werewolf on more than anything else. No one knew about it, not Kate or Jennifer, no one had ever affected Derek like this before. Unable to stop himself, Derek’s cock began to harden, his eyes glowed a very faint red, and his claws began to rip into his jeans where his fist was clenched.

“Der, you okay?” Isaac asked, catching the sight of Derek losing control and panicking.

“M’fine,” Derek managed in a strangled voice. “You can all go.” With his last words, Derek stood from the table and sprinted at an inhuman speed upstairs to his bedroom. He heard Lydia’s chiming voice remarking sardonically _‘Derek, ever the polite one’_ before he shut his door – more like slammed it – and willed his body to calm down. He struggled for control of his shift for what felt like an eternity before he finally collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. _Let’s hope that little occurrence never happens, again._

***

Unfortunately for Derek, someone up there hated him, because it didn’t stop. In fact, if anything, Derek felt like Stiles _must know_ because at every opportunity Stiles seemed to slip the nickname into the conversation.

One night Stiles managed to get himself hurt out in the forest after dark as he was searching for some remains from a group of druids who’d passed through the territory a few days ago. What he hadn’t been counting on was the fact that a wild Omega werewolf happened to also be passing through the woods, lost and alone. Luckily for the teenager, Boyd hadn’t been too far away and the only injury Stiles sustained was self-inflicted when he fell over a tree stump as he tried to run away. Nevertheless, Derek was unhappy.

“You could have gotten killed Stiles,” the werewolf began, his arms crossed over his chest as he scowled at the human. “Are you listening? I’ve told you not to go out after dark for a reason. We could have lost you.”

Instead of taking Derek very seriously, Stiles had his feet propped up on the wooden table and was leaning back in his chair barely even paying any attention to the cuts up and down his arms. “Papa, don’t preach,” Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes at the lecture Derek seemed to be intent on giving.

The words caused Derek to halt and turn away from his pack member. He could feel his claws beginning to extend and his eyes glowed in the darkness. “Get out of here.”

“What?”

“You don’t want to hear what I have to say, then leave.” Derek finally spat out with a snarl before conspicuously leaving the room as soon as possible.

“Freaking werewolves,” Stiles muttered bitterly before leaving the loft.

***

 “What’s up daddio?” Stiles greeted Derek one day, causing the werewolf to bristle and send one of his usual glares Stiles’ way. The teenager just patted Derek lightly on the back and didn’t take much notice of the alpha’s reaction since it wasn’t uncommon for Derek to scowl at him. Derek, however, found himself needing to leave the room for a quick splash of water on his face to cool him down.

***

 “Feeding us? You’re such a good provider! Our own alpha daddy!” Stiles had teased one night when Derek brought out some snacks he’d bought for the pack night-in. It had just been Cheetos and Hershey’s and other assorted unhealthy candy, but Derek preened all the same at the praise and tried to hide his blush at the nickname. It was becoming easier after its increased frequency of use, but the alpha still found himself having to imagine the Sheriff naked to attempt to contain his boner.

***

 “Here,” Derek grumbled as he shoved a fistful of dollar notes into Stiles’ hands. “Go out and get us some soda.”

Instantly Stiles closed his hand around the money and shoved it into his pocket. “On you?”

Derek nodded his assent quietly.

“Alright then, sugar daddy,” Stiles commented with a wink before turning and striding out of the door without another word.

***

Even stranger was that Erica had been pouting after Derek snapped at her one day over something silly like forgetting to patrol around the town one night when it had been her turn, so Derek apologized and immediately she brightened up.

“Such a daddy’s girl,” Stiles had commented quietly, under his breath, but both Erica and Derek had caught it.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Erica spat throwing a nearby cushion at Stiles’ head. “You’re just jealous.”

Immediately Stiles’ face flushed and the ‘daddy’ remarks ceased for a few days after that.

***

The last straw came when Stiles entered Derek’s loft unannounced one night, bursting in unceremoniously like he did most things and immediately the alpha looked up from the book he was reading to see who had come in, even though he could smell Stiles’ scent a mile away. He was surprised to notice that Stiles looked more windswept and dishevelled than usual like maybe he’d run here or been through some other kind of physical exertion today, but Derek didn’t dwell on it when he caught the look on the teenager’s face. Stiles looked almost predatory in the way in which he stalked forward, his eyes intent on Derek’s lounging body where it lay on the couch, on the way Derek’s muscles were on display through his tight Henley.

“Stiles?” Derek asked in a confused voice. “What are you doing here?” Derek lowered his book and placed it on the floor before standing up and trying to assess the situation. It didn’t look like Stiles was physically hurt, and he didn’t smell like he was distressed or unhappy, even if his heartbeat was racing.

“Forgive me, Father,” Stiles began finally approaching Derek and wrapping his arms around him, his face inches away from the alpha’s. “For I have sinned.”

“Stiles, what are you-“ Derek started to ask but was interrupted by Stiles’ lips against his own. The kiss was hard and desperate and it was everything Derek wanted, everything he’d imagined at night when he fisted his cock and thought of Stiles. The werewolf was completely surrounded by Stiles; Stiles’ scent, his taste, his body. It was hard for Derek to even concentrate on what was happening, let alone comment on it, so he just let whatever this was happen and hoped for the best.

“Okay, now admittedly that one wasn’t my best,” Stiles commented self-consciously as he pulled away from the werewolf. “But damn, Derek I was running out and thought maybe you had a little thing for priests wrapped up in that naughty brain of yours.” The teenager ended the sentence with a cheeky wink and leaned in to kiss Derek again.

Suddenly Derek threw his arms around the teenager and lifted him up bodily, encouraging Stiles to wrap his legs around Derek’s torso, holding his weight like it was nothing. “Fuck,” Derek gasped as Stiles began to grind his hips against Derek’s and trailed his lips from the alpha’s mouth to his jawline and then to his neck.

“Drove me crazy,” Stiles began to explain. “I saw how much it turned you on, realized how much _I_ could turn you on. Needed it so much, Derek, I’m sorry I jerked you around.” The words were whispered into the skin of Derek’s neck in-between small licks and nips from Stiles.

The way that Stiles felt in Derek’s arms; warm and heavy and comforting, was something Derek wanted to last forever. Desperately, the alpha clutched the teenager closer to himself and began kissing him frantically, hungry for anything Stiles was willing to give.

Stiles’ arms locked themselves tightly around the back of Derek’s neck as he continued to make small aborted movements with his hips to gain friction. “Der, can we hurry this up,” Stiles whispered breathlessly. “Or I’m gonna come in my pants like a freaking teenager.”

“You are a teenager.” Derek pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

“Shut up, Derek.” Stiles spat back, his lips dangerously close to Derek’s and the alpha was sure they’d be kissing again before long. However, Derek had a different plan.

“Who?”

For a moment Stiles looked utterly perplexed, staring down at Derek’s face and drawing his eyebrows together in confusion. Immediately Derek regretted bringing it up again, after all maybe Stiles thought it was a funny joke, but not something to actually be used… Either way, Stiles was eerily quiet for far too long and just when Derek was about to open his mouth and tell Stiles to forget it, the teen spoke again.

“Shut up, daddy,” Stiles whispered, his cheeks coloring and his eyes looking down, almost like he was embarrassed, despite all those times he’d willingly spoke those words, it meant something different now.

“Good boy,” Derek replied, his voice low and husky. He nuzzled Stiles’ neck with his nose and breathed in the scent there, the smell of it intoxicating and it filled him with the need to fuck and claim Stiles as his mate. “You wanna..?” Being a man of few words, Derek left it there hoping that Stiles would understand what he was trying to say.

“Like _yesterday_ dude, hurry up and get inside me!” Stiles exclaimed petulantly, tapping Derek’s ass lightly with his foot.

The remark caused Derek to growl roughly before shoving Stiles up against the wall for leverage and removing his hands from holding the teen up, effectively pinning him between the wall and Derek’s body so that Derek could begin removing his shirt. Once the graphic t-shirt had come up and off of Stiles’ body, Derek was free to roam his hands over the new pale expanse of skin that was now exposed. Teasingly Derek ran his hand up from Stiles’ lower belly, tracing the light trail of hair that was scattered there until he found the little pink nub of Stiles’ nipple and tweaked it playfully. The needy whine that ripped out of Stiles made Derek want to repeat it, so he did once more before he leaned down and sucked at the sensitive flesh with his mouth then swirled his tongue around it.

“Daddy, please!” Stiles cried out desperately, his head craned back and his neck bared for the werewolf.

The exclamation made Derek’s dick twitch with interest and suddenly Derek was not interested in taking this slowly, not one bit. With a hasty snarl, Derek moved closer and licked at the long line of Stiles’ neck before finally biting down hesitantly with human teeth. It was amazing to have Stiles so open and vulnerable for him, trusting Derek with himself so completely. The feeling of it left Derek hard, needy and breathless, wanting to be inside Stiles and surround him, take him over completely.

“Need these off,” Derek groaned indicating Stiles’ jeans before moving a hand over to the zipper and pulling it down effortlessly. Then the werewolf pinned Stiles to the wall with his own hips, the friction almost distractingly delicious, as he manoeuvred the jeans and boxers off Stiles’ lanky limbs easily. Once that was done Derek returned to his former position and couldn’t help the way his eyes raked all over the other man’s body before he leaned in for another kiss, his hands roaming over the skin of Stiles’ body instead. The feeling of every soft curve, every hard line of Stiles’ small, but surprisingly lean frame was intoxicating and Derek could have stayed like that forever, just memorizing every part of Stiles’ body. Apparently, Stiles would not have been quite as okay with that.

“Well I think this clothing-to-skin ratio is a little unfair,” the teen retorted shakily, reeling from the feeling of Derek’s hands on him. “Want to see you too.”

“M’kay,” Derek agreed, slipping his Henley up and over his head effortlessly and revealing his chiselled torso.

“Oh daddy, I like,” Stiles moaned as he stroked a fingertip along the line of Derek’s abs and leaned forward to nip at Derek’s collarbone and suck at the flesh there until he left a sizable hickey.

The act of marking coupled with the nickname made Derek push Stiles against the wall, finally ready to take and take and take. Hastily Derek reached between them and unzipped his jeans before pulling down his boxers and tugging out his long, hard cock and stroking it a couple of times before rubbing it along Stiles’ naked thigh.

The feeling of Derek’s dick against Stiles’ skin was incredible and the werewolf almost howled at the feeling of being so intimate with what would soon be his mate. The thought stumped him for a second and Derek snapped back to reality pinning his eyes on Stiles’.

“If we do this,” the alpha muttered shakily. “We’ll be mated.”

The startled look on Stiles’ face was soon covered with a bright grin.

“Well then I guess you’ll be stuck with me, good luck with that one,” Stiles noted cheekily and winked. “Now hurry up and fuck me, daddy.”

“Oh yeah,” Derek replied lifting a hand and placing his forefinger on Stiles’ bottom lip. “Suck for me.”

The teenager did as he was told and pulled the finger into his mouth easily, whirling his tongue around it and making it nice and wet before sucking it and hollowing his cheeks out. The sight of Stiles doing that to Derek’s finger made him think about dropping him to the floor, getting him to suck his cock and making him come. The thought caused Derek’s eyes to glaze over and soon he was pushing another finger into the man’s mouth, groaning as Stiles’ slipped his tongue between the two digits and soaked them.

Probably quicker than he should have, Derek freed his fingers from Stiles’ hot mouth and moved them down and in-between their bodies to circle Stiles’ rim.

“You done this before?” Derek asked unevenly, his breath coming in and out shakily.

“Yeah all the time,” Stiles replied sounded equally as debauched as Derek. “Thought about you doing it, thought about your long fingers inside me, sometimes your cock. Always thought about you though, daddy.” Stiles’ was rambling, he’d been horny for so long he couldn’t stop himself, but Derek didn’t care.

Immediately Derek pushed his fingers into Stiles’ warm, tight hole and the werewolf groaned at how amazing it felt. He’d imagined fucking Stiles over and over again, had jacked off to the thought of it, but nothing compared to how Stiles’ ass really felt. Greedily, Derek pushed until his forefinger was completely inside the teenager and wiggled it until it pressed against his prostate and made Stiles scream in delight.

“You like that?” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear huskily. “Like my fingers buried in your ass?”

“Yes,” Stiles whimpered as Derek continued to rub his finger against the bundle of nerves inside him.

“Yes, what?” Derek asked facetiously.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Derek complimented as he breached Stiles once more with two fingers this time instead, scissoring them inside him to get him nice and ready for Derek’s large cock. The movements made Stiles whimper and grip onto Derek’s shoulders tighter, writhing against the wall in pleasure.  “The sounds you make should be illegal you know that?” The alpha murmured his breath ghosting across Stiles’ earlobe. “Turn me on so much, just knowing I’m pleasing you. Do you think you’re ready for me now?”

“Yes,” Stiles began to plead. “Yes, please, daddy, need you inside me.”

Without needing anything else to encourage him, Derek slipped his wet fingers from Stiles’ hole and heard the teenager whimper at the loss, before he replaced them with the tip of his cock pressing in gently.

“How does that feel?” Derek asked, looking into Stiles’ eyes to gauge his reaction.

“Good, good,” Stiles repeated, unable to form coherent sentences. “Feels like a lot, but a good lot.”

The alpha chuckled before slowly rocking his hips incrementally, easing himself into Stiles. The slow way Stiles’ body encompassed Derek’s dick made the werewolf shiver with desire and a need to never be anywhere else. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” Derek insisted, even as his entire being felt disgusted by the idea of leaving his mate.

“I’m good, I’m good, feels good,” Stiles rambled his eyes closed in pleasure as he took Derek’s cock more than halfway.

“Doing so good, so good baby, just a little bit more,” Derek reassured Stiles, the werewolf’s hands finding Stiles’ face and pulling him in for a gentle, but heated kiss as he finally bottomed out.

The feeling of being buried completely inside his mate drove Derek crazy, he wanted to slam into Stiles and claim him while simultaneously he wanted to take things slow and absolutely worship Stiles’ body. For now, however, he needed to wait until Stiles was adjusted to the size of Derek’s dick.

“Derek I swear to God if you don’t move, I will die of blue balls,” Stiles shrieked, rocking his hips downwards and gasping at the sensation.

“Jesus,” Derek moaned as Stiles moved unexpectedly and suddenly it took everything in the werewolf not to just ram up into the body above him.

Slowly, Derek began to thrust up into Stiles shallowly and gently, caressing the teenager’s sides with his hands and enjoying the feeling of Stiles’ completely naked body. After a short while, Stiles appeared to get impatient because he began to shove down harder and harder, impaling himself on Derek’s cock until the werewolf had enough.

Rapidly Derek’s hands pinned Stiles’ wrists to the wall and he began to speedily piston his hips against Stiles over and over, pulling his cock out all the way out until just the head remained inside Stiles before slamming back in and filling him up repeatedly. Paying very little attention to his own pleasure Derek listened for the places and angles that made Stiles scream and moan and shriek the loudest, focusing all his efforts on trying to make Stiles come harder than he’d ever come in his life.

“That feel good baby?” Derek asked in-between thrusts. “You like my cock pounding your ass?”

Unsteadily Stiles nodded. “Yes, daddy, I want you to come inside me.”

Every word that fell out of Stiles’ mouth just brought Derek closer to his orgasm and quickly the werewolf leaned forward and bit down on the juncture between Stiles’ neck and shoulder, effectively marking him for the entire world to see. Then with one final thrust of his cock deep inside Stiles, nailing his prostate, Stiles came untouched all over his own chest and his ass clenched down tightly around Derek’s cock forcing his orgasm to rush out of him.

In the aftermath Derek couldn’t bring himself to move, he just leaned his head down on Stiles’ shoulder inhaling the heady scent of Stiles and Derek and sex. He practically groaned at the thought of his come buried deep inside his mate and smiled into the teenager’s shoulder.

“Who knew Derek Hale was kinky as hell?” Stiles asked, his voice wavering as he spoke and betraying how shaken he was by the experience as well.

“I’m sure you have your fair share of kinks,” Derek retorted.

“Why don’t we find out?” Stiles replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! My tumblr ask is open for prompts :)  
> [victurius](https://victurius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
